The invention relates to an electronic trip device comprising an electronic processing unit, comprising a microprocessor and at least one backed-up random-access memory, receiving output signals from measuring means of the current flowing in conductors to be protected and designed to produce a tripping signal in the event of said signals overshooting preset tripping parameters, a front panel comprising indications relative to the type of trip device, fault indication means, and a display device designed to display the tripping parameters and/or various quantities measured by the trip device.
In state-of-the-art electronic trip devices, the front panel of the trip device comprises at least fault indication means, generally in the form of an indicator lamp, electromechanical means, potentiometers, switches or keys, enabling the tripping thresholds to be adjusted, and a label on which the indications relating to the manufacturer and type of trip device are printed. In certain trip devices a display device is provided to display measured values and/or tripping parameters.
The number of different labels that can be associated with a trip device can be very large, around one hundred, due to the large number of possible options.